Web browsing has become essential in participating in modern commerce, social networking, content consumption, among other commonplace human activities. However, due to the type and degree of such Web browsing, a great deal of private and financial data is communicated over the Internet. For example, user credit card data, financial information, home addresses, shopping habits, and content consumption habits may be transmitted over the Internet. Such data may be used by others receiving or intercepting the data in an offensive or illicit manner. Further, a significant amount of information may be gathered regarding a user browsing the Internet from information automatically communicated by the user's browser to third party sites.